


A serious pleasure

by happygowriting



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, andy barber - Freeform, andy barber / male reader - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, jerking off, m/m - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: You wake up and Andy isn't in bed, you decide to tease him and make him watch you.
Relationships: Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber / Male Reader, Andy Barber / Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A serious pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written x reader so here’s one! It’s male x reader but maybe I’ll write a female x reader at some point! My request are open! Remember feedback and comments are nice! Please don’t let this flop.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

The sunlight streams through the window, warming the bed and kissing your skin as you slowly wake up from sleep your body pleasantly sore in all of the right places from your night spent with your boyfriend. He always knew just what to do to make you feel amazing. You stretch, shifting and turning over to reach for him but there’s nothing there except for an empty cold space. A whine slips through your lips because you hated waking up alone. 

It’s another work from home day and you knew that you were going to be waking up with Andy Barber in your bed next to you but you hadn’t counted on waking up feeling so  _ needy.  _ On a normal day you were needy but today you were feeling extra needy. It wasn't often that you felt the extra need for him to pay attention to you, to feel his hands on your body, to have him take you apart slowly but sometimes it was there and you couldn't control it.

This was one of those days.

You wanted nothing more than to have his warm body laying beside yours. You wanted to spend the morning in bed discovering what new positions you could get yourself in. Unfortunately Andy had to be an important person and have a video call with his newest client. Even though it was annoying, you were supportive of everything that Andy does because he was very good at everything he did and was the top lawyer in the state. 

Knowing that Andy was on an important call didn’t stop you from slipping out of the bed and heading over to the closet to find something to slip into to go tease him. You settle on one of his dress shirts. He had broader shoulders than you so it hung a little but loose on your frame and hit just the top of your thigh, your half hard cock not hidden but that didn’t matter, you weren’t trying to cover up. 

You tiptoe to his office, knowing he has a set up in there that allows him to video chat and look good doing it. You pause outside the doors and listen, making sure he was talking and in the middle of things before you slip into the room, a mischievous smirk on your face.

His eyes instantly flick up to you, running down the length of your body and taking in how little you were wearing and how his shirt hung on your body. His eyes on you almost felt as good as his hands do, an almost physical touch that you could imagine in your mind. His jaw clenches and all you want to do is run your fingers down the sharp line but you hold back, you don't want anyone else to know that you're here.

You make your way to the seat that's on the side of his desk closest to the door. You're just behind the camera and directly in Andy’s eyesight so that he can see everything. You unbutton the shirt and open it so that Andy can see everything. Ignoring the look he gives you, the one that warns you if you continue then you weren’t going to be able to walk for a week.

You answer him with a smirk and dance your fingers down your chest soft touches that tease you in just the way that you like. You pause above the base of your cock and run your fingers back up, teasing your nipples, and you bite your lip to hold back the sounds that want to pour out. You can’t risk making a noise right now, not while Andy was on a video call. You knew how to be good and tease him at the same time.

Letting your hand drift lower you lick your lips, pulling your bottom one between your teeth as you give him a mischievous look because you knew there was nothing he could do right now to stop you from jerking off in front of him. You wrap your fingers around the base of your cock and you can’t help the soft sigh that slips from your lips as you do. It’s hard to not make any noises as you stroke upward, twisting your wrist when you reach the head of your cock before stroking down, slowly stroking your cock as you watch your boyfriend.

Andy’s eyes drop down and he swallows as he watches your fingers around your cock, his eyes darkening at the sight. You know that you have him where you want him. He shifts in his seat, his client has to call his name again because Andy’s focus has slipped just a bit because of you. He looks back at the camera, clearing his throat and answering his clients' questions but he still keeps an eye on you, watching as you slowly jerk your cock as if you have all the time in the world.

There was something extra naughty about jerking yourself off when he was on a video call. It was a risk because if you lose yourself too much in the movement of your hand over your cock you risked getting caught by who Andy was talking to. That risk made it even more exciting, there was a unique thrill to being in a position where being caught was an option. You have to bite your bottom lip to keep from breathing too hard or letting any of the needy moans and whines slip from your lips as your cock throbs in your hand, each stroke getting you closer to a release that you knew was going to be a good one.

A shiver of pleasure runs down your spin, pre-cum beading at the tip of your cock, you spread it down the length of your cock, letting out a barely audible groan as your cock throbs in your hand. You drop your other hand down to cup your balls, rolling them around in your hand and squeezing just enough to bring you more pleasure then you were already feeling. You were finding it harder to keep from making any noises as you felt your orgasm start to build, a growing heat at the base of your cock and you knew that you were only moments away from cumming and filling the bliss of an orgasm. 

Andy is still watching you, his call almost forgotten because he can take his eyes off you or the show you were putting on for him. You see his fingers twitch and you know he wants to be touching you and running his hands over your body. His eyes darker more, if that was even possible, and his jaw is set in a hard line that you want to bite and nip at.

“I think we’re done here for today. I will be in contact soon.” Andy says to his client suddenly when he sees the look on your face, a look that tells him that you’re close to finishing.

You grin in triumph but you don’t stop touching yourself, you don’t stop stroking your cock or playing with your balls but once you’re sure the call has ended you let your mouth drop open and let out the flithiest string of sounds, each moan and whimper that you had been holding back comes tumbling out and you quicken your strokes, hips thrusting up and fucking into your fist.

You watch as Andy stands up from his desk, bulge in his pants very obviously and walks around it, he leans against it and crosses his arms and watches you. You keep your eyes open so that you can watch his face even though you’re tempted to close them, seeing him watching you made it so much better.

“Cum for me baby.” He demands, his voice low and demanding, almost a growl and it’s the extra that you need to send you tumbling over the edge.

You moan out his name, your cock throbbing as you cum. Hot splashes of cum hit your stomach, making a right pretty mess of yourself. You keep stroking yourself until it’s too much, dropping your cock and whimpering. You lay back in the seat, breathing heavy as you look at Andy through haze filled eyes.

“You’re in trouble, but I think you know that. I want you in the bedroom, on the bed, on your knees. Now.”

“Yes sir.” You mutter weakly, standing up. You sneak a kiss from him before you turn and make your way into the bedroom, you knew that you were in for a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
